Clarifying Solitude
by WonderHeroe
Summary: AU: Natural and White have a mutual conversation in a park. Altered Universe, oneshot. -Officially Revised-


**-Clarifying Solitude-**

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"You guess, is there something wrong?"

"Nah, everything's fine. So what've you been up to lately?"

N and White were sitting on a bench, chatting freely. They're two were Pokemon trainers from the Isshu region, and is currently collecting data for Prof. Araragi on Pokemon. Natural, who was minding his own business, was spotted by one of his friends; White. Now he normally isn't the chatter-bug, but with being with White for so long... Well she can have an effect on you. White glanced up at Natural, the eldest of her friends by two to three years. He was wearing his usual clothing; black navy shirt with tan pants, with a white long sleeved shirt. He still wore his usual black and white cap. She sighed then leaned back on the bench.

"Doing pretty good, Black and I are traveling together now. I heard he was heading off to Sinnoh once he's done helping out here," Natural noticed the demeanor in her voice and nodded. He wasn't exactly the type to help people out with personal issues, but this is one of his closest friends, so he gotta do something. So he laughed, giving him a inquiring look from the brunette. "What's so funny? And stop laughing at me!"

Natural chuckled, "It's just the way you said that. It's as if you actually believe Black of all people will be able to finish before us." He smirked seeing White scowl, facing the other way to hide her blooming blush. "He's so focused on battling, not to mention food, that we'll be done in no time. So stop being such a pansy," He emphasized this by punching her arm, only a little too hard.

"Ow, man that hurt! And I'm not being a pansy," She complained, "I'm just...worried about him." She was staring at the sky now, possibly lost in a day dream. Natural glanced at her for a moment before checking his watch; 4:42. He stood up and dusted his pants off readjusting his cap into a more comfortable position.

"Well I got to get back to work. Prof. Araragi wanted me to come by," He stated facing the girl. White pouted before hoping off the bench as well, now standing directly in front of him.

"That's the same excuse you pulled last time!" She exclaimed.

"That's because it's true," he shot back.

"How come she never calls me and Black then!"

Natural smirked, he was going to enjoy this, "How many Pokemon have you sighted so far?"

White snorkeled, "More then I can remember!"

Natural fished out his Pokedex and flipped it open, after dialing a few digits he showed white the screen. He smiled seeing her eyes widen, mouth slightly hanging. She quickly fished out her Pokedex and checked on her sights. Her eyes widened even more seeing the results.

"What! I HAVE SEEN _WAY_ MORE POKEMON THEN JUST THREE!" She exclaimed, breathing rather heavily. Feeling sympathy for the girl, he took her Pokedex to see what species she's found:

_#494: Tsutarja- The Snake pokemon.  
#497: Pokabu- The Fire Pig Pokemon  
#500: Mijamaru- The Sea Otter Pokemon  
_  
Natural glanced down at White, who was as flustered as ever. "You do know that the Pokédex starts off with these three...right?" White fumed.

"Ye- but I _know_ I've seen a whole bunch of more Pokemon than them!"

Natural sighed, "Okay... So what did you do when you spotted a Pokemon?"

"I caught it!" She yipped giving him a peace sign. Natural sweatdropped.

"You didn't scan it?"

White was dumbfounded, "Scan what?"

Natural flicked her on the forehead, "You're suppose to scan the Pokemon you idiot, not just catch it. Jeez, weren't you paying attention to Araragi when she was explaining its functions?"

White blushed, "Err, well funny thing actually..."

"I don't want to hear it..." Natural sighed, "What gave you the assumption of catching it would collect information... The world may never know."

"Black said that's how we do it."

"Well that explains _everything.._."

The two stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Black can be an idiot sometimes, but that's Black for you. Natural slowlycame to a chuckle when he noticed White leaning towards him. She peered curiously at him with her azure eyes. Slightly uncomfortable on how close they were, he leaned away from the brunette, his long spiky, green hair waving in the process.

White peered at him peculiarly, her hands were now resting on his knees, she continued staring into his eyes. He just stared back conspicuously, whatever she was doing didn't really bothered him, it was rather annoying. That's when she smiled, still looking up at him.

"Since when did you get so hot?" Natural flushed, looking elsewhere.

"Are you serious?" She nodded with a smirk, Natural coughed to regain his composure. "It doesn't really, I have to go now. Take care White."

Natural, however, was stopped in his tracks as White grabbed his hand placing a folded piece of paper in it. He turned to face her but she gave him a wink, before trotting off. "Try giving a call sometime!"

Slightly confused, N opened the piece of paper to find White's number on it, along with her poorly written signature. He grinned, before unfolding the rest of it to see another number on it; Black's number. He gave a weak sigh before walking down the road that will lead him to Prof. Araragi's lab. "Should have known..."


End file.
